The Tale Of Two Friends
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Read my story! Its a T/P and G/B.


The tale of two friends  
Written by TksGrl  
  
  
(Pan's POV)  
*Knock Knock*  
There were two swift knocks at my door signaling that Trunks has arrived. I quickly checked my outfit in my mirror. I looked great! I was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark blue tube top. My hair fell down in the most perfect way. I smiled at my reflection, grabbed my purse, and ran to the door. When I opened it, I found Trunks standing with a smile on his face holding a single red rose.  
"Hey Pan," he said handing me the rose.  
"Hey Trunks," I said as I left my house.  
We walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat down. He closed the door and walked around to his seat. Soon he was sitting next to me starting the car.  
"So, where are you taking me?" I asked sweetly.  
"I was thinking about a movie then dinner at Noels."  
I almost fainted. Noels was the nicest restaurant in town. I never had enough money to even step inside. This was going to be the best date ever!  
  
(Bra's POV)  
  
I just finished getting ready. I had my Brittany Spears CD on full blast as I danced and sang around my room.  
"Now I'm stronger that yesterday, now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I'm, I'm stronger."  
The song ended and I heard a rap on the front door. I took in a deep breath, turned off my music, and grabbed my purse. I was about to run to the door when I was drawn to my mirror. I looked great! I had on jean shorts and a white short sleeved T-shirt that read 'goddess'. I wore my hair down with two little clips on each side. I smiled and my reflection did the same. Then I took off towards the door. I opened the door to find Goten with a goofy smile on his face. It was definitely the famous Son smile.  
"Hey Goten!"  
"Hey Bra."  
"So, where are you taking me?"  
"To a movie and dinner at Noels."  
"Really! Can you afford that?"  
"Of course! Are you ready?"  
"Yup! How we getting there?"  
"I thought we'd fly."  
"Yes! I love flying!"  
"Cool, lets go."  
Goten wrapped his arms around my waist and we took off into the air.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
The movie theatre was packed. We didn't expect many people to be there so we came in late for seats. Luckily we found two seats near the top. We had to squeeze past people to get to our seats.  
"This is comfy," Trunks said next to me.  
"Yeah, sure, if you call being smashed into the last two seats comfy."  
"Here, let me make it better for you."  
Trunks lifted up the armrest and placed his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him so I was able to lay my head on his shoulder.  
Soon the movie started. I sat very close to Trunks and watched scenes fly by the screen.  
  
(30 minutes into the film)  
  
It was a mushy scene, not very interesting. My eyes let the screen and started to wonder the theatre. About two rows down I found a very interesting couple. They were in total makeout mode. I laughed quietly at this.  
"Hey Trunks," I whispered as I tapped his shoulder.  
"Hmm," he said still watching the movie.  
"Look down about two rows at that couple. Isn't that disgusting."  
His eyes wondered down. He then smiled.  
"Sure is. Lets show them that they should do that somewhere else. Not here."  
He pushed a bowl of popcorn in my hands. I looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. I looked back at the couple and smiled. I took a piece of popcorn in my hand and threw it. I missed them by a little bit. I threw another but missed again. I was getting irritated so I took a handful of popcorn and threw it their way. They showered the couple. They pulled apart abruptly. I ducked down and pulled Trunks down with me. Trunks put his hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.  
  
(Bra's POV)  
  
I looked back at the screen and snuggled with Goten. I was pissed. Somewhere near the middle of the movie Goten kissed me. I kissed him back. Soon we started kissing more and didn't stop. We were totally minding our own business when we were showered with popcorn. We pulled away and I turned around to see who it was. The culprit must have ducked or held a straight face because I didn't see who it was and they totally destroyed the moment. All I could do was just sit back and enjoy the movie.  
  
(After the Movie)  
  
We sat watching the credits go by.  
"Goten, maybe we should leave. The cleaners are coming in."  
"Um, okay. Lets go."  
We slowly got up and left the theatre. I held Goten's hand tight.  
"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked.  
"I ready if you are."  
"Well, I'm sure ready."  
"Then lets go."  
We walked peacefully down the street hand in hand.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
"Reservations?" the man at Noels asked us.  
"Yes, dinner for to under Trunks Briefs."  
"Ah yes. Right this way Mr. Briefs."  
We followed the worker to the back of the restaurant. The area was empty. He led us to a table that sat two. It was all the way in the back. We were seated by a wall of glass. The glass made out a picture of two flying doves with bells on their feet. It as a beautiful site. Very colorful. You couldn't see what was on the other side of the glass. The glass was thick also. I knew that trunks and I wouldn't be disturbed here.  
"Here is your table Mr. Briefs. The best in the house."  
The worker pulled out a chair for me and I sat down gracefully.  
"You have a very beautiful date Mr. Briefs. What would this pretty lady's name be?"  
"Pan," I giggled.  
"Well Miss Pan, you two enjoy yourselves."  
He walked away leaving Trunks and I alone.  
  
(Bra's POV)  
  
"Hello Son Goten! I see you've got reservations tonight. Who's the lucky girl? Oh! Miss Bra! What a pleasure it is to see you tonight! Right this way. Ralph will lead you to your seats. Ralph!"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Please lead these two to the best seats in the house right away."  
"Yes sir. Right this way."  
I smiled as Goten and I walked hand in hand to our table. We were taken to the back. Only one other couple was back there. I didn't pay much attention to them because I was too busy looking into Goten's cheerful black eyes. We were seated next to the glass wall with a picture of two flying doves with bells on their legs. I love that picture. Goten pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He placed himself across from me. Immediately he picked up his menu. Within seconds he was done and he called over Ralph.  
"We're ready to order. Bra-chan would you like to go first," Goten said.  
"Sure," I turned toward Ralph. "I would like my regular please."  
Ralph looked confused, "Uh, what would that be?"  
I sighed, "Just tell Chefy that Bra would like her regular."  
"Okay... and for you sir?"  
"I would like a plate of spaghetti, two hamburgers, and a slice of your world famous pizza. Oh, and one large Pepsi."  
"Okay, got it."  
He walked away.  
"Must be new here," I said.  
"Do you come here a lot Bra?"  
I grinned, "It's my favorite place."  
"Mine too. Great food they got here."  
I laughed as Goten had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
We had finished ordering our food. Trunks ordered a whole pizza. I got a simple turkey sandwich with a side order of potato wedges.  
"This is such a wonderful night, Trunks, I'm so happy you asked me out."  
"I'm so glad you said yes. I was afraid you'd say no."  
"No way I could do that. So, this pizza, your favorite?"  
"I guess so. I have had it a couple of times before. I just kind of fell in love with it."  
"Oh, now I feel unloved."  
"Why?" He said frantically.  
"Because you love the pizza more than me."  
I put on a pouty face as I said that. Trunks took one look at me and started to laugh. It wasn't one quick laugh. Oh no, no, no. He was practically on the floor with laughter.  
"Trunks," I hissed at him. "Shut up."  
He held in his breath in an attempt to stop laughing. Then he looked at me again a fell into a whole other fit of laughter.  
"Trunks, calm down."  
He kept on laughing.  
"Fine. I'm going to the lady's room. You calm down."  
I got up and headed towards the restroom.  
  
(Bra's POV)  
  
"Wow. That girl must have said something extremely funny because that boy won't stop laughing." Goten said.  
"I know. The only person I've seen laugh that much is my brother."  
"Yeah, he does laugh a lot."  
"Hey, Goten, I'll be right back. I'm going to rush to the restroom."  
"Okay, hurray back."  
"I will," I called over my shoulder.  
I walked towards the restroom. Goten's face kept running threw my mind. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally ran into someone.  
"Oops, I sorry," she said.  
"No, It's my fault. I'm sorry," I said as I looked at her.  
"Pan!"  
"Bra!"  
"What are you doing here?" We said at the same exact moment.  
"Well...I...um," she stammered.  
"Um, what?" I demanded.  
"I'm on a date."  
"Your what?! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Sorry! Why are you here?"  
"I'm on a date."  
"You're on a date and you didn't tell me?"  
"I always have dates. I didn't think you cared anymore!"  
"Well I do!"  
"At least I told you about my first date! How could you not tell me Pan?!?!"  
"I don't know. I thought you'd like freak out or something and take over."  
"Pan! I don't freak out! I thought we were best friends."  
"We are!"  
I couldn't stand talking to her anymore. I turned away and walked back towards my table. Pan was behind me.  
"Why are you following me!" I yelled as I turned around.  
I happen to be sitting over there."  
"Argh!" I said as I threw my hands in the air.  
I started to stomp back to where I was sitting. But I stopped suddenly. The other person there was-  
"Trunks! You're out with Trunks!" I said as I wheeled around.  
"Uh, yea," Pan said meekly.  
Trunks must have heard me say his name because he got up quickly and walked over to us. Goten, as nosy as he is, came also.  
"Trunks?"  
"Goten?"  
"Who are you out with? Goten asked as he looked towards Pan and I. "Your out with Pan?"  
"Uh, yea," he said, "who are you with - Bra! Goten your out with my little sister!"  
"Hey, you're out with my niece!"  
"So?"  
"So?! She's my brother's kid! Trunks you idiot."  
"Hey, you're out with my little sister!"  
I felt anger rising in me as I watched the two.  
"Bra!" Trunks asked suddenly. "How could you go out with a Son?!"  
"Hey! You're out with one too!"  
"So?"  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Trunks I'm going to tell Papa that you ruined my date!"  
Tears started to pour down my cheeks. Pan ran over to me.  
"Oh, Bra. It's okay," she said trying to comfort me, "Come sleep over at my house. We'll leave these two losers here."  
"Okay," I sniffled, "Let's go."  
We walked out of the restaurant leaving two stunned boys.  
  
(Later at Pan's house)  
  
"So, Pan, tell me all about your date," I said.  
"Oh, it was great."  
"Spill it."  
"Well, first he picked me up here and brought me a single red rose. Then we went down to the movies. I complained about how crammed in we were so Trunks lifted the armrest so I could lean on his shoulder. It was so sweet! I felt like melting! Anyway, the funniest thing happened there. We caught this couple making out. It was so gross! So I threw popcorn at them. I hit them perfectly in the head!"  
"Hey! That was me!"  
  
-The End-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
